I'm Sorry (FrUk)
by HetaliaSan
Summary: When England tries apologizing to France for being a jerk, something he didn't expect happens! Find out more in, I'm Sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dear Reader,

This is my first Fanfic! Not only on the site but the first I actually commit to.

:3 (I know, commitment is **sooo** hard!) Anyway, this a FrUk Fic, so if you don't like FrUk then… why are you here? Seriously if don't like this ship, just leave now. I won't mind! Also, this is narrated by England himself

Iggy: Christ, WHY!

Me: Because! Now shut it you bloody git!

Iggy:THAT'S MY LINE YOU CU- wait... I should start warming up if I'm gonna' narrate.

Me: Yea… WAIT! Tell em' Bel!

Belgium: Hetalia~San doesn't own Hetalia or any Characters from Hetalia! ;3

P.S. This might have minor AmeriPan and PruCan on the side. Nothing big just saying.

-Hetalia~San

I looked at the clock, it was 15 past 12:00. 15 minutes until the World World Conference, the one chance to see France. The thing is despite calling him what I do, I'm actually truly sorry for what I have done to him. And, in fact I kinda wished we were friends. But anyway enough with that riff raff, I needed to focus. Though it was only 15 minutes until the World Conference, it felt like and hour. I decided to take a nap, "Well, I guess I do need the rest." I waked to the couch and plopped down. I fell asleep quickly, despite me constantly thinking about France. I woke 14 minutes later, I looked at my phone. This what woke me, all need was the Caller ID "Freedomland" to show me what it was. "What is it?"

"Dude! You, Canada, France, and I are gonna carpool. We're outside your house, you gonna come out gramps." America said with his cheery voice. But one thing caught me off guard… 'France'. This seemed so simple!

"Yeah! Sure, I wouldn't mind." I replied.

"Really? I'm sure I said France was pooling with us didn't I?" America asked, with a hint of sass.

"Yeah, you did. Now let me go out to the car without hearing some sass from you young man!" With that I hung up. I sat up and raced through the door. Thankfully a door was already open for me. Even better, I would be sitting next to France! "Thanks France!" I said, in a cheerful tone.

"What's up with you Black Sheep?" France mocked. I turned to look at him and put a hand on his shoulder, which he flinched at, and sighed,

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I really am… so please… forgive me." At this point the whole car was staring at me. I felt so embarrassed, and felt like curling up in a ball and killing myself. But, at this point I noticed something… France was starting to tear up. "Hey buddy, it's okay I was ju-" I was cut of by France hugging me. It was different from the hug you get from a friend or family. It was somehow passionate.

"Arthur." France muttered.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Je t'aime Arthur." I may not have had used French since I was a lad in World War 2, but I could still tell what it meant.. 'I love you Arthur.' It seemed like Canada picked up what he said because he almost shouted,

"DAD! I'm right here man." America asked what it meant, Canada whispered it to be discrete but all he got was America yelling,

"GOOD LORD FRANCE! GET A DAMN ROOM!" Despite that all I whispered back to him,

"Moi aussi. Je fais aussi Francis." Which, to clarify to you all means: 'I do too. I do too Francis.' I transferred the hug to a kiss. It seemed the two up front got the cue to start driving. France attempted to obtain dominance, which I kindly gave him. He took it further though, he slipped a hand around to my back, pulling me in closer. It seemed great and I wished it would never end. But, like all **good** things in life, it was ended when we both realized "We NEED to breath." We broke the kiss right in time! We had got to the Conference hall.

A/N: Dear Reader,

Yes, I did just make France the **father** to Canada, and the same with England and America. "But WHYYY?" You must be asking, well I never liked the whole 'brothers' aspect of the F.A.C.E. family. PLUS! It makes the whole F.A.C.E. family thing a lot better. Anyway, thanks for reading, and have an awesome day! BTW I google translated. Sorry dudes and dudettes.

P.S. **:**

Me:See England, that wasn't so bad.

Iggy:You're right.

France:And dear reader moi will be narrating next!  
Iggy:Come on!

Me:Sorry Iggs, thems the rules. You two rotate positions in each chapter… and not in the way that dear reader may think… They're gonna be rotating position of narrator. Perv.

-Hetalia~San


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Dear Reader:

Yay! 1 review! THB I didn't think anyone would find this. I will be making **plenty** more chapters for this. I don't own Hetalia or any characters from Hetalia. Anyway on with the story!

-Hetalia~San

I walked out the car, amazed by the happenings of the car. I noticed England blushing, I knew what he was thinking, 'I didn't expect that!' Of course I didn't see the fun we had coming either, but his response made me chuckle. I continued into the Conference Hall with a smirk, and took a seat, saving one for England of course. It seemed Germany noticed my smirk because he asked, "What's got you in such a good mood Frankreich?" I responded with a simple,

"England, that's what." I sat back, putting my hands behind my head. It was at that moment I saw the rest of the group come in. "Bonjour England! I saved you a seat!" I called, pointing to the open seat next to me. It seemed everyone payed attention to my statement, whispering things like: 'Why aren't they at each other's throats?' and 'Are dating or something?' and of course good old me had to say "What? Jealous? Je savais toujours que vous vouliez tout ce que je reçois." And with that, the hold room was full of shouting and punching.

"France? What the hell?" England shouted, dragging me into the supply closet. He locked the door tight, and gave me a death stare. "The hell was that? You could have just said you saved me a seat when I walked up to you!" He sounded like was going to cry, something I didn't want to see.

"I'm sorry England, I just wasn't thinking clearly." I patted his back, comforting him by whispering sweet nothing in French. "I swear I won't let something like this happen again. Now, do **you** think we're together?"

"I guess." He muttered back.

"Well then let's go out there with pride and tell the world."

"O-Ok." I unlocked the door and opened it wide, all eyes were on us. I cleared my throat and shouted,

"WE'RE DATING EACH OTHER!" England and I hear one person clapping, it was Belarus.

"I saw it coming. Didn't all of you?" She asked the crowd. They all said 'Kinda' and 'Yeah' and some even said 'Nope'. Well what a start to a World Conference. We all took seats and continued. There wasn't very much to the meeting. It was lunch break, and with that I whispered to England,

"You know **I** want to eat, don't you?"

A/N: Dear Reader,

Seems like this is getting spicy. Oops, I split Sriracha on the keyboard… that's why. Just kidding! Here are the translations

Frankreich-France

Je savais toujours que vous vouliez tout ce que je reçois-I always knew you all wanted what I get

Anyways, Thanks for reading, see you next time!

-Hetalia~San


End file.
